


Come Light Me Up

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: Harry decides to be romantic. Chloe is surprised and pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nathamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [UC_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/UC_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> Title from "Into you" by Ariana Grande since I can't stop listening to it. Oh well. Also I have no idea how to make this not anonymous. It's seblaiens.

Chloe comes back to Harry's apartment after a meeting with a potential client, her head buzzing from going over details about the job for hours and her back hurting from sitting hunched over maps. It's a good job – not a lot of risk, and she only has to drive the car to and from the premise while other people were doing whatever they needed to inside; she hadn't asked what the job exactly _was_ – the pay was good enough without knowing and getting involved.

The smell of food makes her stomach grumble as she takes off her boots and coat, hanging it up next to Harry's brown leather jacket he loves so much. She likes the style as well, might have to buy one similar to that come next fall. If she's still in London when that time comes, at least.

“Are you making dinner?” Chloe asks as she steps into the kitchen, where Harry is stirring the contents of a pan. He's wearing sweat pants and an old, ratty t-shirt with more holes in it than Chloe cares to count, but her stomach still gets fuzzy when she looks at him dressed down. It's weird. She didn't have those feeling for him at the beginning.

“Indeed. Steak, spuds, and veggies. You okay with that?”

“I'd eat anything right about now,” Chloe admits and stands next to Harry, peering into the pan where Harry is heating up the vegetables. Her stomach makes a loud sound, and Harry chuckles.

“Boss didn't feed you?”

“No, we spent the entire time going over exit strategies,” Chloe sighs, “I do hope that the guys he's sending into the building know what they are doing.”

“Well, if he needs a professional thief, you could always recommend me.”

“Do you really think it's good to mix business with pleasure?” Chloe asks as she wraps her arms around Harry from behind, resting her head between Harry's broad shoulders. Her hands find themselves beneath his shirt, resting over his stomach where she can feel an old scar from a stab wound he got when he was just starting out in this business. ' _I was young and stupid_ ,” Harry had explained the first time she had kissed over the jagged, white line. “ _Didn't know who I could trust and who I couldn't._ ”

“I guess you're right,” Harry says after a while, turning off the stove and gently pushing Chloe away. “I set the table already, sit down while I finish up.”

“My hero.”

“I try my best.” Harry winks at her.

The table in the living room is set with Harry's best kitchen ware, and only a dim lamp in the corner of the room and a candle on the table illuminate the darkness of Harry's apartment. Chloe has to suppress a smile at the gesture; Harry knows meeting with clients takes it out of her, since she's not too hot on exchanging pleasantries for hours on end without getting to the point. She lets her hand trail over a vase with a few flowers inside – no roses, and she's grateful for that. It might have been a little over the top.

She opens the bottle of wine that's standing next to the glasses and pours them both a generous amount, leaving the bottle on the table in case they'll need more. It's Australian, she notices as she reads the label. A dry red, her favorite.

“I got a call about a job in Peru,” she hears Harry say as he walks into the room, placing the pots and pans on the table. “Thought you might be interested once you're done with this one.”

“What did we say about mixing business and pleasure?”

“I know, I know,” Harry says, raising his hands in defense, “we're not too good on the being professional part. But you could just, you know... Come with me, not working. We could visit Machu Picchu.”

Chloe takes a sip of her wine, cocking her head at Harry. “I'll think about it,” she says after a while, and Harry smiles and nods at her before filling his plate with food.

Their feet touch beneath the table as they eat in comfortable silence, only turn on some music when they decide to cuddle on the couch. The bottle of wine makes it to the couch with them as they move, Chloe lying with her back against Harry's chest as they slowly finish it off. Harry's free hand that's not holding his glass is opening her trousers, resting just above where she wants it to be. He's kissing her neck, soft presses of his lips against her skin as the wine makes Chloe putty in his hands, moving her hips in hopes his hand will slip down and indulge her, but it stays just above her clit.

Her back still hurts a little, and she's constantly adjust her posture, hoping Harry would take her mind off the dull pain soon.

“You alright?” He whispers in her ear, rubbing his cheeks against her's, his stubble tickling her face.

“Just a bit of back pain, no big deal.”

“I could give you a massage, if you want.”

Chloe doesn't even have to think about the offer before she stands up, emptying her glass in one swig before she places it on the coffee table and walks into the bedroom. She hears Harry chuckle behind her as he gets up as well, following her.

He swears when he sees Chloe take off her shirt and bra, letting them fall onto the ground before she gets on the bed. He doesn't get a good look at her from the front but he can still feels his cock twitch, just from seeing her naked back and the knowledge that he'll have his hands on her soon enough. He gets on the bed behind her and pulls on her pants, taking them off as well before he starts letting his hands run over her back, lightly at first. He straddles her body, one leg on each of her sides when he starts squeezing her shoulders.

“Harder,” Chloe demands after a while, wiggling her ass against Harry's crotch. She can hear Harry's sharp breath in, but he doesn't let himself get distracted and kneads Chloe's shoulders harder, moving down her back and just above her ass, where he can't keep himself from squeezing her cheeks before letting his hands wander up again.

“Not the first time you told me to go harder in bed,” he mutters under his breath, his cock fully hard now, remembering all the times Chloe had demanded him to go _faster_ , asked him to _make her feel it._ He strokes over the bulge in his sweat pants with one hand, the other still massaging Chloe's shoulders but he knows he's slacking from the way she grumbles.

“Why does your dick always get in the way of relaxing?”

“Oi,” Harry laughs, “I'm not the one rubbing my ass all over you.”

Chloe sighs and turns until Harry gets off her, pressing her almost naked body against him. His hands land on her ass, his fingers creeping between her legs where he strokes over her pussy, where she's already hot and wet. Chloe kisses him again, their tongues dancing around each other until Harry pushes her onto her back and climbs between her legs, taking off her panties before putting his mouth over her clit.

With a few flicks of his tongue Chloe is putty in his hands, spreading her legs wider and reaching down to press Harry's face closer to her body. Goosebumps appear down her body and her nipples get hard when Harry's tongue licks inside her before trailing back up to her clit, rubbing over her in slow circles until Chloe can't take it anymore.

“Fuck me,” she presses out between her teeth, pulling Harry up by his hair and ripping down his pants. He's not wearing underwear, his dick sticking out straight. Chloe strokes his a few times as Harry gets on top of her, until he starts pushing inside, filling her up until he's pressed completely against Chloe, no space left between their bodies. He rips off his shirt when he realizes he's still wearing it, and Chloe's hands come up to stroke over his back, down to his ass. She pulls him closer against herself, wrapping her legs around him.

“I was planning on being all romantic, bring the candles in the bedroom,” Harry mutters against her skin as he starts thrusting inside of her. “But I guess you're not the candles kind of girl, anyway.”

“The thought counts,” Chloe says before a particularly hard thrust makes her keen out in pleasure. She lets her hand wander between their bodies, rubbing her middle and ring finger over her clit as Harry pounds into her.

It takes her an embarrassing short amount of time to come, her pussy pulsing around Harry's cock, massaging him as Chloe moans into his ear. Harry tries his best to last a bit longer, knowing that Chloe could come again and again as long as he kept fucking her, but she feels so good when she's coming, her nails digging deliciously in his back. They'd probably leave marks, some might even begin to bleed, but he doesn't mind; he loves it when she takes control, even just through small things like gripping him a little too hard.

He moans her name as he comes inside of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he comes down from his orgasm. Chloe pats his back, a sign that he's getting too heavy for her, and he rolls on his side with a sigh, pulling Chloe against him and pressing kisses all over her face, pushing back her hair when it gets into his mouth.

“Why are you being so sweet today?” Chloe chuckles, but she wraps her arms around Harry, reveling in the attention.

“I just felt like treating you,” Harry replies, shrugging his shoulders. “How's your back? Did I fuck away all the tension?”

“Hm,” Chloe hums, rolling her shoulders. “I think you have to do some more work before it's all good again.”

“Don't threaten me with a good time,” Harry lets out a tired laugh. “But maybe give me a few more minutes.”

“Did I take out out of you?”

“You always do.”

Chloe chuckles, pushing one of her legs between Harry's. “Now, about that Peru job...”

“Hm?”

“I'll come with you. I'll just go spend your hard earned money while you're working.”

“Fine by me.”

 


End file.
